My senpai's birthday
by Hiromi Orange
Summary: Se acercaba el cumpleaños de la mayor de las kurosawas, los miembros de aqours deciden reunirse para planear una sorpresa para la chica, sin embargo esta sorpresa podría terminar con una ¿confesión? "Yohariko, Chikayou, Kananmari y dia...?" "oneshot"


_Love live sunshine no me pertenece por desgracia :c sino a sus respectivos creadores ?_

.

Un pequeño OS para mi querida dia-sama, enjoy it!

* * *

.

Se encontraban ocho chicas reunidas en su salón del club, discutiendo sobre el próximo acontecimiento que avecinaba, el cumpleaños de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y miembro de aqours.

-¿están seguras que dia no aparecerá por acá?.- _pregunto la ojimorada_

-le deje harto trabajo, _it's not problem_ ~.- _dijo burlonamente la de acento extranjero_

-bien, qué podríamos hacer para el cumpleaños de dia-senpai, ¿chicas alguna idea?- _preguntaba la líder del grupo._

-podríamos hacer una pequeña fiesta.- _proponía la pianista_.

-yousoroo! Suena genial.- _interrumpió la peliceniza haciendo su habitual pose_

-ooh bien pensado riko-chan~- _la pelinaranja se acercó a la chica con la intensión de abrazarla pero alguien se interpuso en ello, mirando a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados haciéndole notar su molestia_.

-ohh cuidado chika-san a alguien no le gusta que quieran robarle su _little demon. - molestaba la rubia a sus kouhai_ s.- _careful ~_

-ehh? ¿Yoshiko-chan?.- _preguntaba sorprendida la pelivino_

-nadie toca a mí lily!.- _demandó la chuuni_.- suficiente tuve con aguantar que la acosaras durante todo el anime o si no mandabas a tu perro a seguirla! El ángel caído yohane te maldice!.- _hizo su habitual pose de datenshi_

-pero yoshiko-chan...- _no alcanzó a terminar de hablar ya que había sido jalada por su mejor amiga_.

-ya déjalas en paz chika-chan.- _le reprochaba_.-la molestaste lo suficiente

-pero you-chan~.- _hizo un puchero que fue ignorado completamente por la chica._

-¿yocchan?.- _preguntaba la ojidoraba a la chica quien se sonrojo bastante, lo pudo notar por las puntas de sus orejas quienes la habían delatado._

-suficiente tuve que soportar en el anime, ¿sabes lily?- _se giró para mirarla los ojos y de paso hacer un puchero que enterneció a su casi novia._

 _Le dio una cálida sonrisa, para luego acariciarle la cabeza_.- lo sé mi yocchan, pero ahora estamos viendo lo del cumpleaños de dia-san

-son tan lindas, ¿verdad kanan~?- _miro a la nombrada, quien la miró curiosa después de todo no entiendo la indirecta de la rubia_.- aah eres tan densa como riko-chan~.- _susurro siendo escuchada solamente por la menor de coletas_

-hanamaru-chan, crees que a mari-senpai le gusté kanan-senpai?- _le pregunto un tanto curiosa_.

La castaña quien había estado ajena al asunto no contestó continuó perdida en sus pensamientos.

-hanamaru-chan?.- _la observó, la chica estaba haciendo una extraña expresión, le pico la mejilla para hacerla reaccionar._

-aahh!? Ruby-chan, ¿qué pasa-zura?- _dijo un tanto desorientada_

-¿qué pensabas hanamaru-chan, te veías un poco preocupada?- _apresuro a decirle a su mejor amiga_.

-ruby-chan...podríamos salir un poco, no quiero que alguien nos escuche- _dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, algo que le causó curiosidad a la chica de coletas._

Salieron de la sala del club por la otra puerta para no llamar la atención de sus compañeras de grupo, quienes aún estaban concentradas en sus asuntos _"amistosos"_ las cuales ni se percataron de la ausencia de las menores, excepto cierta rubia a quien las observó de reojo.

-¿mari pasa algo?.- _pregunto la chica de coleta_

- _nothing_ kanan~- _le sonrió._ \- esto se pondrá interesante.- _pensó_

La miró dudosa, luego dirigió la mirada hacía donde se encontraban las dos de primero.

.

.

...

.

-¿qué sucede hanamaru-chan?- _miró a su amiga quien estaba un poco nerviosa_

-pues...verás...ruby-chan a mi..a mi...me gustaría regalarle a-algo a dia-senpai- _dijo con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo._

-¿A onee-chan?.- _la miró comprensiva, había algo que le decía que debía preguntar el porqué de ello_.- hanamaru-chan te gusta onee-chan?

Abrió sus ojos bastante sorprendida, acaso fue muy obvia, la inocente ruby la había descubierto así que no sacaba nada con negar lo ya _evidente_

-S-si...a mi m-me gu-gusta dia-senpai.- _se sonrojo aún más_

-aww eso es tan lindo.- _una tercera voz se escuchó en ese momento, una conocida y juguetona voz había dicho aquellas palabras._

-m-mary-san?!.- _la amante de los libros miraba a la mayor quien le devolvió una miraba burlesca que cambio a una más maternal._

-por qué no se lo dices a onee-chan, hanamu-chan?.- _preguntó la ojiverde_

-e-eh?! ¿Decirle a dia-senpai?!.- _se puso aún más roja_.

-¿y por qué no, hanamaru-san?- _cuestionó la rubia, ella sabía algo que era desconocido para las menores, al con respecto a dicha pelinegra._

-bueno yo...-

.

.

...

.

-lily~.- _decía la peliazul apoyada en el regazo de la chica de segundo quien le acariciaba la cabeza, dejándola totalmente domada._

-¿qué pasa yocchan?.- _preguntaba enternecida por la menor_

-te quiero lily~.- _dijo relajada_

-yo también te quiero mi yocchan.-

-ahhh dejen de ser tan empalagosas!.- _reprochaba una castigada pelinaranja quien era abrazada por su amor platónico._

-chika-chan, ya déjalas.- _mantuvo su mirada dónde estaban sentadas el par_.- yousoro hacen una linda pareja.

 _Riko solo se limitó a mirar a you para sonreírle felizmente_.-gracias...

El trio faltante volvió a la sala del club para continuar con la plan de sorprender a la seria pelinegra.

-ya era hora que volvieran, esta aburrida acá tocando el violín.- _decía la pelimorada_.

-bien ahora que estamos todas.- _comenzó a hablar la directora_.- comencemos a planear la " _operación daya_ ~"

Todas la miraron curiosas y divertidas por las ocurrencias de la chica.

-si!.- _alzó sus brazos la chica mikan_

-bien, que les parece si, hacemos...-

.

.

...

.

Había llegado el tan esperado día para cierta castaña, quien se reunió con las restantes miembros de aqours. Las 7 chicas decidieron reunirse en un lugar cercano a la tradicional casa kurosawa para sorprender a la pelinegra.

- _hello_ ruby-chan? Ohh _it's fine_ ~.- _hablaba con la menor la ohara_.- bien le diré.- _sin más colgó_.

-bien, hanamaru-san, ruby-chan dice que vayas a su casa.- _comenzó a dar instrucciones_.-tú te encargarás de entretener a dia~ .- _le guiñó el ojo, dejando a las demás curiosas_

-Ma-maru?- _se señaló a si misma_.- porque yo-zura?

-porqué tienes que ser tú, zuramaru, mis demonios lo dicen.- _dijo en su típico modo chuuni, siendo controlada por su ahora novia, riko._

-yocchan, no la molestes, ¿si?.-

-s-si lily.- _una completa domada yoshiko paro con sus burlas._

-vaya si que el amor hace milagros, no ¿chika-chan?.-

-je je parece.-

-hanamaru-san, si no quieres, podemos ir mari o yo.- _le decía kanan a la menor para que no se sintiera presionada._

-no! _Wait_! Debe ser hanamaru-san.- _reclamaba, se acercó a la castaña para susurrarle_.- esta es tu oportunidad, aprovéchala, _come on~_

 _Miro a su senpai y le sonrió para agradecer por la oportunidad que le estaban dando.-_ bien, lo haré

-por cierto hanamaru-chan, llévala al patio o a su habitación, ahh pero no la agotes mucho.- _se burlaba la mayor_

-ora!? Qu-que cosas dice-zura.- _se sonrojo por la broma de su rubia senpai_

 _-it's joke_ ~ bien, ve nosotras esperaremos la señal de ruby-chan.- _le dijo muy confiada_

-está bien.-

.

Sin más camino hacia la residencia kurosawa, estaba nerviosa, sentía como sus manos sudaban, su corazón amenazaba con salir en cualquier minuto con cada paso que daba acercándose a la casa de la pelinegra

Justo cuando estaba llegando a la entrada se encontró con la pelirroja quien la esperaba

-hanamaru-chan! Por aquí.- _le hacía señas su mejor amiga_.

-h-hola ruby-chan.- _saludaba nerviosa_

-onee-chan está en su habitación, leyendo.- _le comentó dándole una alentadora sonrisa_.- suerte hanamaru-chan!

-uhhg, bien, con permiso.-

Caminó junto a ruby por un buen tramo del camino, hasta que llegaron al pasillo que daba con la habitación de la mayor.

-bien, hasta aquí te acompaño, suerte hanamaru-chan.- _la abrazó para darle ánimos_.- no dejes que salga de su habitación.

-o-ora.- _se separó del abrazo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta corredera, tocó levemente, hasta que escuchó un "pase"_.- co-con permiso dia-san.

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba sentada en su cama mientras leía un libro, al ver a la castaña lo cerró para dejarlo a un costado, sin quererlo se había puesto nerviosa.

-hanamaru-san, ¿pasa algo?.- _la miró un tanto curiosa, como no si la chica la miraba un poco sonrojada._ -adorable.- _pensó_

-dia-senpai necesito hablar con usted.- _era ahora nunca, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que le estaban dando, además no quería fallar en su misión de distraer a la chica._

-¿sobre qué asunto quieres hablarme?.- _con una aparente expresión serena preguntó, aunque por dentro su corazón no dejaba de acelerarse_

-sobre...- _no sabía que palabras usar, nunca había estado en esta situación, era aún inexperta sobre este tema.-_ hay algo que tengo que decirle.

 _Para sorpresa de la ojiverde la chica se veía decida no por sus palabras sino por como lo demostraba su mirar_.- bien te escucho.

-dia-san...

.

.

...

.

-¿crees que hanamaru-san podrá distraer a dia?.- _preguntaba la pelimorada a la rubia quien estaba sacando un par de cosas._

-lo hará muy bien kanan~.- _le dijo sonriendo_.- es más no creo que vengan en un buen rato, oh _so sweet~_

-¿a qué te refieres mari?.- _le ganó la curiosidad._

-tú conoces los _feelings_ de dia.- _la chica asintió_.- puede que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos

-¿hablas en serio?-

- _yes_ ~.-

Siguieron alistando la sala de aquella casa tradicional, unas hacían los bocadillos, mientras otras ordenaban el lugar para la sorpresa.

.

.

...

.

-me gu-gusta.- _una sonrojada ojidorada desviaba su mirada, podría decirse que escuchaba su alocado corazón quien golpeaba fuertemente su pecho_.

Por su parte la kurosawa mayor la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, primero la chica que le gustaba se le estaba declarando, hoy en su cumpleaños, segundo quería salir corriendo de emoción pero ¿esto era real? ¿No es un sueño? Tercero le sorprendió que la pequeña haya dado el paso y no ella, que clase de senpai era, pero una cosa es segura debía responder.

-hanamaru-san...- _la nombrada cerró sus ojos, tenía miedo de la respuesta de la chica de tercero, no quería arruinar un día tan especial para la pelinegra_.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba parada la menor, cada paso que daba la ponía más ansiosa, cuando quedó frente a la chica la observó bien, la pequeña maru estaba temblando, sus tersas mejillas estaban teñidas de un bello carmesí, su dulce aroma era muy tentador, la combinación de todas estas cosas le daban un bella y tierna escena.

Posó su mano en la mejilla de la pequeña, dando pequeñas caricias para relajarla algo que al pasó de unos segundos comenzó a funcionar.

La sumisa castaña miró a su senpai quién le daba una cariñosa mirada, pensó lo peor...lo arruinó.

-hanamaru-san, también me gustas.- _dicho eso abrazó a la ayudante de la biblioteca_.-te quiero

-y-yo también te quiero-zura.- _la mayor sólo pudo reír ante aquel adorable tic verbal._

 _Se separaron muy contentas, pero algo faltaba más bien algo para sellar ese bello momento. Dia cayó en cuenta de ello, pero también que no había hecho cierta pregunta_.- hanamaru-san...¿quieres ser mi novia?.

-s-si dia-san, si quiero.- _dicho eso la pelinegra abrazo a la chica para juntar sus labios, con un suave y tierno beso_.

La castaña cerró sus ojos, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su ahora novia para intensificar el tan anhelado beso.

De pronto su mágico momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de una cámara, les habían tomado una foto, se separaron nerviosa mirando de donde venía aquel sonido, encontrándose con una sonriente rubia quien tenía sus teléfono en la mano.

-vaya dia~ _it's wonderful_ ~- _sonreía burlesca_.- no deberías aprovecharte de tu novia tan rápido ~

-mari-san!.- _la pelinegra se acercaba amenazante a su querida amiga_.

-emm kanan~ - _estaba a punto de salir huyendo del lugar cuando recordó algo_.- hanamaru-san ya es hora.- _dicho eso corrió para salvarse_

-mm...a que se refiere hanamaru-san _?- la chica sólo le sonrió, tomó la mano de la ojiverde, y sin más le dio un corto beso en los labios para calmarla_.- vamos, nos esperan.

-ah?- _no entendió lo dicho por su novia, sólo se dejó llevar con ella._

 _._

 _._

...

.

 _Llegaron a la sala, la castaña se detuvo y miró a la pelinegra._ \- entramos-zura?

 _La mayor apretó el agarre de sus manos_.- si, vamos…

 _Abrió la puerta, cuando escucho 7 voces conocidas para ella_.- feliz cumpleaños dia-san! /onee-chan!

 _Se quedó pasmada en el lugar, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero muy dentro de sí estaba realmente feliz, sintió un pequeño jalón en su mano, miro y se encontró con su pequeña novia quien la miraba preocupada, le sonrió como respuesta. Giró nuevamente su cabeza y les agradeció a sus compañeras_.- muchas gracias a todas...me han hecho muy feliz.

-al parecer no somos las únicas.- _dijo la joven matsuura molestando un poco a la kurosawa mayor_

-eeh?! Hanamaru-chan y dia-senpai están tomadas de la mano!.- _señalaba una emocionada pelinaranja_

-eeehhh?!.- _expresaron las restantes_

-veo que alguien recibió el regalo que tanto deseaba.- _salió con sus burlas nuevamente la rubia_.

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron, una tímida y la otra con su habitual ceño fruncido, amenazando de paso a mari.

Celebraron con una pequeña fiesta la noticia, para dia ese día había sido uno de los mejores, lo estaba pasando muy bien juntos a sus amigas y novia, esperaba pasar más días así en su vida.

.

.

* * *

 **¿fin? pues no!... dos pequeños omakes! enjoy it!**

* * *

.

 **Omake 1**

 **.**

-hanamaru-chan! Felicidades me alegra que seas parte de nuestra familia ahora.- _una emocionada chica de coletas abrazaba a su mejor amiga._

-gracias ruby-chan.- _correspondía el gesto_.

-piggy! Ahora debería decirte onee-san _.- dijo totalmente emocionada_

-eeeh!.- _se sonrojo por las ocurrencias de la amante de las idols_

 _._

 _._

 **Omake 2**

.

-dia me alegro mucho por ti.- _conversaba la ojimorada con la nombrada_.- espero que seas muy feliz con hanamaru-san.

-gracias kanan-san.- _le dio una sincera sonrisa_

-lo será, además dia~.- _comenzó con las burlas_.- ya estuvo disfrutando de su momento a solas con la pequeña hanamaru.

-eh!?.- _eso había llamado la atención de todas_.

-quieren verlo _, it's not joke.- les acercó su teléfono a las chicas para que vieran la foto de un beso no tan inocente._

-oh vaya, deberías aprender de ella chika-chan.- _dijo con un puchero la peliceniza_.

-ah?.- _solo se limitó a observarla, pues para variar no entendió la indirecta._

-mari-san!.- _corrió para atrapar a la rubia quien de inmediato salió lo más rápido que podía_.- ven acá mari-san!

- _help_! Kanan! Hanamaru-san!.-

Todas reían ante la cómica escena, una fúrica pelinegra perseguía por el jardín interior de su casa a una escurridiza mari, quien seguía demandando ayuda a su amada kanan y a la novia de la pelinegra.

 _Kanan se acercó a la castaña, posó su mano en su hombro y le dijo_.- bienvenida, esperó que te acostumbres a este tipo de cosas.

-¿Zura?

-kanan!.- _corrió lo más que pudo pero estaba siendo alcanzada por la veloz presidenta del consejo estudiantil._

-te atrape!.- _dijo triunfante la chica del cumpleaños._

-uahhh _help!_ -

.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 _ **pues nada solo quería hacer algo para mi querida dia-sama, amo el diamaru y el yohariko por ello no pude evitar ponerlos en este OS**_

 _ **ahh por cierto con mi grupo "little demons squad" publicamos un NTR con sabruzura (ustedes entienden) diarubymaru en el fandom LL por si gustan leerlo, (lo pueden encontrar en "historias favoritas / autores favoritos en mi perfil) (tricking heart)**_

 _ **si hay algún ortográfico pues comprenderán que soy humana y me equivoco**_

 _ **cambio &zura!**_


End file.
